1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic wave absorber, i.e., a material that takes up and dissipates electromagnetic energy radiated from an object.
2. Prior Art
Numerous kinds of electromagnetic wave absorbers for preventing reflection of electromagnetic energy from an object have been developed.
However, these conventional materials have been found by no means satisfactory to meet the need for reduction in the weight and thickness, especially when they are attached as external walls onto buildings or aircraft.